A Girls World
by xxNeverEndingTwilightxx
Summary: Summary: a few girls, completely different and living far away from each other are completely different, they have different personalities, hobbies and interests, they only have one think in common: FanFiction. only because of this, they might be friends! They all have their own problems...Warning: OOC-ness, no mention of soccer, bad grammar!


First of all, I just had to write this! I was drinking some milk and then suddenly I had this idea!  
I don't own Inazuma Eleven, if I did Shinsuke would be in Shinsei Inazuma Japan XD  
I also don't own any other anime that's mentioned in this story!

Chapter 1: Akane

Xxx

- Akane's p.o.v -

I'm just one of those many students, one of the thousand faces, I'm just a shadow of those very few were its all about. I'm _nothing_. That's how I feel, I'm not good at sports, I don't have any music talents, I don't feel anything for art and my grades aren't that great. The only thing I have is writing, I also like photography and drawing anime-

Hey! I just said I had nothing with art so I can't draw, right?  
Well, only anime, because I like that. Yep, I'm obsessed with anime, my favorites are Inazuma eleven, Clannad, AnoHana, Air and Myself; Yourself. I love sad anime the most, but Inazuma eleven is just something special for me, I don't know why. You could say I'm obsessed with Inazuma Eleven, I even write stories about it and publish it on a site called "FanFiction" I found the site six months ago on a rainy day when I was really bored.

I already see the faces of those popular girls when they hear I like anime, they will only giggle and bully me... I really can't wait until the end of this year, I really, really hate it here. I'm probably the only one who does, because they all have friends, but who wants to be friends with the girl who never speaks, the shy and withdrawn Yamana Akane.

That's right! Nobody, because I am nothing, I already said that earlier but it's completely true!

Okay, maybe there is someone who do likes me, I don't know, the first one ever who tries to talk with me and don't said anything mean, his name is Shindou Takuto, soccer player, pianist, he also haves good grades and has nice friends. His best friend? Kirino Ranmaru, also a soccer player and he always tries to help people, mister goody two shoes.

You could say they are popular, but not a whole lot. They're more like those people who usually stay calm till the end and then safe everyone.  
I still remember when Shindou has tried to talk with me, it was during lunch time and I was sitting alone as usual. It was kinda like this:

_~Flashback~_

_Dango, dango,dango,dango, daikazoku... I hummed the song that Nagisa from Clannad always sings, I really liked it.  
I walk to an empty table, I have my bento in my right hand, in the other I have a book called: "the Hungergames" I usually read something in the pause, because I have nothing else to do, while walking to the table I also read the book, I didn't really watch out and before I saw it, I lie on the ground. I quickly stood up again and saw the boy who bumped into me._

_"G-Gomen n-nasai!" I stammered and I wanted to walk away. But the boy stood between me and the table so I couldn't pass._

_"It's okay, I was the one who bumped into you so actually I have to apologize, gomen. But eh... I'm Shindou Takuto, hajimemashite!" He said and smiled at me._

_"I-I'm Ya-Yamana A-Akane." I stammered, I blushed, My face felt really hot. We stood there awkwardly for some time, it felt like eternal for me. I felt really happy when he was gone, it was like I was going to explode._

He was really nice to me and since them every time he see me, he gentle smiles at me and I smile back. And I blush like a maniac.

Now I'm lying on my bed in my room, I'm really happy I don't have a roommate that would be awful. I can't wait, in a month I can go home again. This school is a chic boarding school and the students only see their family very often.

So I usually Skype with them. I stand up and walk to my desk and sit down. I open my laptop. I click on the icon "safari". (yep, I have an apple, it's a MacBook Pro, I'm really proud of it) the first thing I do is checking my mail: YamanaAkane *. My gmail account is loading a bit slowly, that really annoys me. Then finally, it's fully loaded and I click at my inbox five mails, I have one mail from mom and three reviews from my new FanFic, one is from BlueSkies888 and she says:

_Great first chapter, it's very well written and I didn't saw any grammar mistakes! Good job! I can't wait for the next chapter!_

I can't help but smile when I read her review, she's always really nice and she's some kind of FanFiction friend of me. Too bad, she lives far away...  
Anyway, I click on the reply icon and type back to her:

_You really liked it? And I didn't make any grammar mistakes? Wow, I feel proud! :D_

I don't know why, but on FanFiction I don't feel shy and stuff, the authors at this site are like family for me and are almost every time really nice.

BlueSkies888:_ Yup! The chapter was really good and I really can't wait what will happen next, I really like idea of a love triangle! :)_

Wow she replies fast, she's probably online.

RedWiseLotus:_ I also really like love triangles...  
Anyway, how was your day?_

Yep,that's me, RedWiseLotus I don't know why I choose that penname, it was the first that came up in my head while making this account.

BlueSkies888:_ haha, well my day just started I have to go to school soon and I thought, why not checking my mailbox? And then I saw your PM! ^_^_

Wow, I just came back from school, technically I'm still at school, so... Whatever!

RedWiseLotus: _Aw poor you, you have to go to school! I just came back from it! XD_

BlueSkies888: _lucky... but I have to go now Lotus-chan! See you later!_

RedWistLotus: _Bye, see you later!_

I close the window and go to my mailbox again. I also have a review from a guest called Guest, seriously what kind of name is that?

So far the story looks interesting, update soon!

That's what he or she said, I click at another mail, it's also a review for the same story it's from PinkCherryBlossom  
Who is that? I wonder. well of course I don't know every author in this fandom!

PinkCherryBlossom's review: _a very good first chapter! I would love to read more, your grammar is a thousand times better than mine and your writing style is really nice!  
Update soon! :D_

That's so sweet! I click on the reply icon and send to eh... I call her Blossom, I think...

RedWiseLotus: _that's really nice of you! I try to update as fast as I can! :)_

I close the window again and go to my mailbox, a review from MochiMochiLover7

_SUGOI Lotus, I really want to know what will happen next, I'm soooo excited teehee!  
Update soon! Or else... I'm gonna kill you! Muhuahahahahaha! XD_

I laugh when I read her review, Mochi (seriously, her penname and nickname is a dish that's really really sticky) I couldn't help but laugh, she's really a cheerful person. Mochi's real name is Kinako, but I promised her that I would never call her like that on FanFiction, because her name is top secret. She also knows my name, Akane and promised not to call me that on FanFiction only in PM.  
Kinako, or Mochi is my one of my first friends here and in real life, I really feel like a loner sometimes, I wish I wasn't that shy...

I sigh and then smile again. No need to be sad, I have to reply Kinako's review. And again I click on the reply icon. This is wat I send to Mochi:

_No please don't kill me! Then I come to your home when I'm dead as a zombie and kill you too! XD  
But I will try to update soon, I also have to update Hot Snow, about Fubuki... :)  
xoxo_

I close the window again and klick on the email I got from my mom.

_Hello there sweetie,_

_How are you doing? Is everything going well on school?  
Everything here is fine, we are very busy with our work, but can't wait until summer vacation!  
We're still going to Australia right?  
Now some bad news, because of our work, you father and I can't be home when you have your winter break, so you have to stay at school, I hope it's fine with you , but there is no other way...  
We always love you!  
Xx Mom and Dad._

I can't help it, but I'm mad, I'm also sad, but my madness is worser then my sadness now.. why? Why? Why do I have to stay at this school, I HATE it here, the only happy part of my life is, is vacation and my friends who I don't even no in real life! I'm really nothing I think, if I was something, my life would be better, right?

Maybe I should write a Fanfic about myself, well not that the main character will be called "Yamana Akane", no I'm gonna write a fanfic about how I feel, but the main character will be Fuyuka, because she's shy like me, I already have an idea. But first I have to make homework...

I quickly reply my mother's email, I just tell her the truth that I'm not happy with this, I think that's the best thing to do right now.

_Hi mom and dad,_

_I'm fine and school is the usual, but why do I have to stay at school for so long?! Can't I go to grandma? Please, I don't want to stay here for so long!_

I click at send email and then logout at my account, I still have to other mails but I don't need to read it, I'm gonna make home work and then work at my new story, I grab my bad and search for my history book. Damn, I forgot it in the classroom, now do I have to go back. I sigh and stand up, hopefully I don't met any giggling popular girls, because they love me... Not! They hate me, I don't know why, but usually I'm their target, I don't get it why they always want me, but I'm to shy and afraid to ask.

I walk to the door of my room and open in, I look to the hallway, there is nobody right now, so if I just run now, I can't quickly get my book and go back to my room!

I run trough the hallway, it's actually not allowed to run trough the hallway, but if the teachers don't see me...

I feel relieved when I see the classroom, I open the door and I see a boy with pink pigtails.

"Hi," he greets me.

"H-Hi," I reply softly. I recognize him as Kirino Ranmaru, Shindou Takuto's friend.

"Is this yours?" He asks, Kirino has my history book in his hand. I nod.

"Here it is-" he looks at the first page of the book "Yamana Akane." Kirino gives me the book.

"T-Thank y-you." I thank him.

"You're welcome, I'm Kirino Ranmaru by the way, but I got to go, see you later Yamana-san!" He says and walks away.

"Bye." I say softly.

* * *

First chapter done! What do you think? Good, bad? And who do you think PinkCherryBlossom and BlueSkies888 are? It's very obvious I think... Anyway, sorry for my bad grammar and please Review and tell me what you think!

Tips and Ideas are very welcomed! :D

Ps. Who should be the P.O.V in the next chapter? Kinako, Midori or Aoi?


End file.
